Sweet Sacrifice
by coco227
Summary: what if there was someone to that was made to kill both, vampires and werewolfs? what will happen when the one she is ment to kill is her soulmate? will she do it? will she let him see her cry? she can't hide forever.but someone is out to get her but who?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Idiots. _That is what every one is. Idiots. That is way I run alone. I have and always will, I don't stay in one place for to long because then I become attached. No one is going to change it. My name is Ophelia. I come from Ireland and I am seventeen years old. I know my name is weird but it means 'help' in Greek. I personally think it is a bad name choice because I never need help and I will never accepted it. One reason, because no one knows what I really do and that I am the only one who can do it. Me against the world.

At the moment I am stud on the top of a cliff over look a dirty but clean looking ocean, with my hands on my hips. In was night but I could see everything, if I focused I would be able to see an ant walking on the beach. But this no time to be messing about.

I carried on watching them. Look at them all have fun and laughing it was to bad I was going to have to kill all of them. Soon.

That was when one of them looked at me. I heard what he had said and now all of them were looking at me. My hair whipped around me like a hurricane, it was long ,reached my waist and pitch black. I also had I full fringe. I probable looked like a ninja because I was dressed all in black and all that stud out was my pale white face with bight blue eyes.

They all stud up pulling the girls that were there behind them all but one, but she was one of _them_. They just looked at me, like I was the one to make the first move. But I wasn't going not yet. I slowly turned around and walked away.

I could hear them talking as I walked back. I started to laugh. They thought I was a bloodsucker, they have no idea.

I was in to a run, feeling the cold winter air around me. I started to dance while I ran. This might sound strange but I love to dance and I was good at it. I felt like a butterfly. But I wouldn't dare say that to anyone. It would destroy my reputation.

I kicked open my door to the house that I had rented and stormed up stairs. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Then I hopped in to bed letting sleep take over me once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to find that I was covered in sweat. Just like every morning. It was time to get to work. First I seen the mutts and to see the bloodsuckers. I had found out that there five of them and one human. But I would let her live because she was no harm.

I found them in no time. They were living in a big house in the middle of the forest. The human was not there. They were all home because today was a very sunny day for forks.

I sat there and watched them, they are very bind because they did not see me once. I watched what they did, there was one very hyper pixie looking one also her mate. There was a very pretty blond with her mate that looked like a big teddy bear. A man with phantom blond hair also his mate, she was one of them prefect woman, with the prefect body and prefect face. The last one was on his own in his room playing with some bottle cap that looked years old.

It has been an hour now so I decided to go home or maybe to the beach.

I ran home in last then a minuet. I couldn't be assed to go to the beach. I almost forgot that I have my bike with me. yey!!

I grabbed my jacket and walked out my door. Hopped on my bike and I was off. I ride around the town for a bit then I went beach. I know I said I couldn't be assed but I am here now so I might as well.

I jumped off and slowly walked along the wet sand without my shoes on so that when the sea hit my feet my shoes wouldn't get wet.

Suddenly my phone started to ring.

It was a unknown caller so I answered.

(Ophelia in **bold **and unknown in _italic)_

"**Hello"**

"_why I haven't heard that voice in a long time"_

"**Who is this?"**

"_I shocked you don't remember me since we have known each other since birth" _

"**OMG!! James is that you?"**

"_The one and only"_

"**Wow how are you?"**

"_I'm great thanks but I am calling because I have some bad news, darling"_

"**What could it be that is not even worse then my life now?"**

" _They____are coming to get you"_

"**Who is?"**

"_Them"_

"**And why should I be worried"**

"_Because they want to kill you or even worse change you"_

"**I would rather die then be one of them"**

"_I know look I got to go but I am coming and I am going to help you"_

"**Ok bye" **

James had been one of my best friends and one of the reasons I left, Because he had said that we couldn't be friends anymore. But I don't care and he is not going to help me in anyway. When he gets here I am going to sent him home and if he don't go I will leave but not once I have done what I have to do.

Suddenly I felt like I was being watched but I didn't care.

"Take a picture it last longer"

The person started to laugh and I shot a death glare in to the woods. I just carried on back to my bike and went home.


End file.
